Problem: Find the inverse of the matrix
\[\begin{pmatrix} 2 & 3 \\ -1 & 7 \end{pmatrix}.\]If the inverse does not exist, then enter the zero matrix.
Answer: From the formula,
\[\begin{pmatrix} 2 & 3 \\ -1 & 7 \end{pmatrix}^{-1} = \frac{1}{(2)(7) - (3)(-1)} \begin{pmatrix} 7 & -3 \\ 1 & 2 \end{pmatrix} = \boxed{\begin{pmatrix} 7/17 & -3/17 \\ 1/17 & 2/17 \end{pmatrix}}.\]